


Along The Hydian Way

by Roachbugg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Or as Slow As I Can Burn, Polyamory, Post-Battle of Yavin, Sciles, Slow Burn, Stackson - Freeform, Stackson Week, scileson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: A Star Wars AU no one asked for but I'm doing anyway and Promise it will be better than my last attempt.





	1. That Went Better Than Expected

                                                                 

**_Along The Hydian Way_ **

 

**_The Hydian Way, the Intergalactic highway cutting the galaxy in half. Trillions of credits worth of goods, trillions of people and billions of starships traveled it in a galactic year. Smugglers, Pirates, Rebels, the Imperial Fleet and traffic of all kinds used it to rapidly bisect the galaxy. For the crew of the Beacon an old, rusted, but heavily modified HWK-290 Light freighter it was a pathway to credits. Whatever their cargo be it legal or otherwise. The intrepidly modified ship was quite impressive to a trained eye. A military grade hyperdrive allowed it to quickly race across the galaxy, it’s massive finely tuned sublight engines had enhanced the ships already impressive top speed, an intimidating dual heavy laser cannon turret dissuaded would-be attackers. Hidden in its nos was a quartet of not strictly legal concussion missile launchers, and Finally, a deep scan might reveal the military grade shield generator fit for a warship. That was just the exterior._ **

**_The interior of the ship had been heavily modified as well. A second deck had been added to give the Captain and Copilot their own quarters beyond the forward cargo bay with enough space for seventy-five metric tons of cargo. On the upper deck where the ship was controlled was the crew quarters, medical bay, bridge, lounge, and kitchen. To the aft of the ship was the engineering bay where the Beacon’s incredible mechanic kept the old vessel in top condition._ **

**_But as things often do events were about to unfold that the lives of the Beacon’s Crew forever because anything can happen along the Hydian Way………_ **

 

Chapter 1: _That Went Better than Expected_

 

The _Beacon’s_ resolute Captain is Scott McCall Corellian by birth and a smuggler by trade sat at the controls. Not that he needed too really. The ship was essentially on autopilot while in hyperspace. However, it gave him an excuse to keep an eye on the crew via the security cams. Okay, that may have sounded a bit creepy but it wasn’t like he watched them in their quarters those were entirely private. He had the camera’s there removed when he and Stiles had…. acquired the ship. He was just being a good captain making sure his crew was alright. His Co-pilot, second in command and best friend since his early childhood, Stiles was right behind him asleep and snoring softly at the co-pilot/Navigation station. The muscle of his operation the Mandalorian, Isaac was in the cargo hold sparring with the ex-Imperial spy Jackson. Finally, Danny the fantastic Engineer who had joined the crew at the same time Jackson had was working diligently on one of the engineering consoles. He was an amazing mechanic he’d been an engineer working on Star Destroyers for Kuat Drive Yards. But he was now a wanted man like the rest of them having helped his best friend Jackson escape after the spy killed his commanding officer.

 

Scott knew all their stories well at least what they’d divulge, Isaac left his homeworld the Mandalorian colony of Concord Dawn to seek glory and honor. He worked occasionally as a bounty hunter and used his underworld contacts and bounty license to great effect to get them into places that would normally be off limits to them. As for his and Stiles story well, they’d stolen this ship from a Hutt on Corellia, which wasn’t the smartest Idea in hindsight but it got them away from the empire. It wasn’t Scott’s fault he’d been born force sensitive after all. He had no real idea how to actually use his talents, but that didn’t stop the Empire and it’s inquisitors from wanting to kill him. If Scott had been born a decade earlier he’d probably have been a Jedi. There were no Jedi anymore though the Empire killed them all, Stiles claimed to have just come along for the ride but Scott knew the real reason Stiles followed him.

 

They were all each other had, their parent’s had both died during the destruction of Alderaan They were old enough to make it on their own and had. Working for a Hutt as mostly legitimate cargo runners. Mostly, they had worked for a Hutt after all. Being an outlaw wasn’t all bad though they’d made friends had a real crew they were making it.  They were honestly better off financially than they’d been on Corellia they just got shot at a bit more often. Well, a lot more often. Scott spun in his chair startled by a sudden thump from behind him he had to bite his lip to stop himself laughing. Stiles had fallen out of his seat and was confusedly blinking at him. He looked pretty adorable when he was confused.  

 

“How’d I get on the floor?” Stiles asked stretching and letting out a yawn. Scott shook his head and gestured to Stiles’ seat. Smiling at his best friend and shaking his head.  

 

“You fell out of your chair again.” Stiles pulled himself up to his feet clambering back into the seat and looking over his console.

 

“One of these days I’m going to remember to strap myself in before falling asleep.” Stiles stretched yawning again as his eyes scanned the readouts in front of him. “Good timing anyway we’ll hit Denon in ten minutes. Any Idea what the krif we’re hauling anyway?” Scott didn’t actually know they were being paid enough not to ask which meant the cargo was likely highly illegal the crates were sealed and a scan said they were filled with some sort of fruit. But it was likely something else was hidden inside.

 

“I didn’t ask, forty-thousand credits was more than enough to buy our discretion.” Stiles grimaced looking at him with a shrug. It was risky sure but they needed the money the ship was in desperate need of some rather expensive parts. Even with all his skills Danny’s Jury rigging and bypassing would only hold up so long. If their ship hadn’t been built by one of the galaxies most reliable manufacturers it’d been in a scrap yard a decade ago as many light years as it’d traveled in its lifetime.  

 

“So something illegal, possibly dangerous and likely to get us shot if we get caught with it. A typical day for this crew.” Stiles sighed scratching at the back of his neck. “We need a new line of work Smuggling is gonna get us killed one of these days.” Scott nodded in agreement they didn’t really have much choice with the bounty on all their heads. Luckily Danny and Jackson had been able to slice them new Identities so they could keep operating around the galactic core. There was still a heavy imperial presence of Denon but there was still a massive criminal element there too. Which was whom their delivery was likely too, one of Denon’s big crime bosses. The Empire talked a lot about justice but the really didn’t care about crime or public safety.   

 

“Our contact should be meeting us as soon as we land we drop off the cargo get paid and leave. I don’t want to hang around here longer than needed this place is dangerous for us.” Stiles gave him his best ‘Duh Scott’ look to which Scott simply shrugged. Spinning back to his own console as the beep telling them they were ready to drop out of hyperspace sounded. Scott pulled back the lever, the blue tunnel of hyperspace blurring into white star lines and clearing to reveal the massive city planet.

 

No less than ten Imperial Star Destroyers were in orbit and that didn’t even account for the ring of defense stations and smaller support craft. It was quite a blockade, not something they’d want to get caught by. They could probably run the blockade if they had too but that was only if they had to beat a hasty retreat while leaving. Running a blockade to the surface would be borderline suicidal; not that they hadn’t done that to get vital supplies to worlds under Imperial blockades before. This wasn’t one of those situations though.  

 

Scott heard Stiles let out a whistle behind him. “Krif, the Imps really have tightened security since we were last here.” There was a moment of heavy tension as the ship's transponder was pinged by the orbital traffic controllers. On planet’s like Denon, the traffic control had to be automated to allow for smooth vectors for ships entering orbit and landing on the planet’s surface. Scott let out a relieved sigh as they were cleared to their landing bay. It was in the upper richer levels of the planet-wide city, whomever, their contact was they were quite well off. It was a smooth flight through the atmosphere the weaving between the spires of massive skyscrapers until they finally reached their destination. A large landing pad attached to the side of a gargantuan apartment complex. Scott set the ship down easily with an occasional adjustment to the secondary systems made by Stiles. _Beacon_ had some touch repulsorlifts with a tendency to drift a bit further than the pilot intended something Stiles was good at compensating for. There was a deep thump and a clang as the landing gear magnetically locked to the durasteel landing pad.

 

“Isaac, Jackson get the cargo loaded on the lift.” Scott called over the ships internal comms swiveling his seat around and giving Stiles a, _Shall We?_ Motion. Stiles stoop pausing to grab his blaster from the holster beneath the seat he slid it into the concealment holster on the back of his belt. To the casual eye, it’d simply look like a hand scanner or a large comlink. Scott opted for a much larger blaster worn in plain sight usually that was enough to dissuade an attacker and if it weren’t…. Well, he didn’t kill anyone if he didn’t have to his blaster was set to a very heavy stun setting.

 

The two smugglers made they way down the ships ramp a shining silver protocol droid waited for them a datapad in its hand if a protocol droid could smile Scott had a feeling this one would be as it waved at them with a polite bow. Scott heard Stiles scoff beside them as they approached. “Greetings captain McCall, my master Guava the Hutt welcomes you to Denon. I understand you have a delivery for him?”

 

“Yes, that’s correct twenty crates of… cargo.” His contact on Ryloth didn’t tell us what was in them actually.” The Droid gave it’s closest approximation of a shrug. Either having been ordered to not reveal the cargo or not knowing himself.

 

“Master Guava values his privacy,” As the droid finished its statement the lift dropped from the noses of the ship Isaac clad in his full battle armor pushing a repulsor sled with the crates locked to it off and over to the droid. Jackson followed behind his arms folded across his chest but with one hand resting inside his jacket were Scott knew he kept his holdout blaster. He didn’t blame his crew for being on Edge their delivers seldom went as planned. As they approached an ASP-7 Labor droid came out of the building pushing a repulsor sled of its own it clanked across the steel floor moving across and began diligently loading the crates ignoring the Mandalorian With the massive heavy blaster rifle on his back.

 

The protocol droid turned its attention back to Scott passing him a credit chit. “Here is the agreed upon price of forty-thousand credits with a bonus of five thousand for expedient delivery. Master Guava might contact you for employment in the future would that be acceptable?” Scott hummed as if thinking as he plugged the cit into his datapad, sure enough, forty-five thousand credit’s transferred directly to his account with the bank of Muunilinst. If there had been anything malicious attached to the chit Danny’s software would have alerted him immediately.  

 

“If his pay is always this generous I look forward to working with the illustrious Guava again,” Scott replied politely trying to remember one of the polite titles Hutt’s liked to be referred to by. The droid’s photoreceptors brightened in a sign of approval Scott Quessed.

 

“Wonderful! Master Guava will be most pleased to hear this, Please enjoy your day. If Master Guava has more work for you he will contact you via Holonet transmission good luck in your travels and my the force be with you.” The farewell gave Scott pause _“May the force be with you.”_ He’d only heard that from a few people before it wasn’t a common farewell amongst denizens of the galaxy. In fact, the only ones who usually used it as a farewell were working for the rebellion. Scott gave a wry smile as the droid turned joining its companion. The protocol droid and the Labor droid both shuffled off toward the lavish looking building feet clanking and servo’s whirring.

 

“May the force be with you? Think this Hutt is working with the rebellion.” Stiles whispered. Scott shrugged. It was possible he’d Heard of Hutt’s working with the rebels before.

 

“If he is it might explain why no one shot at us,” Scott muttered gesturing everyone back aboard the ship. “Either way let's get out of here before we’re guilted into working for the rebels. _Again.”_

 

“Knew I was right.” Jackson huffed as the lift rose back into the belly of the ship. “Only reason someone would pay that much for Juma fruit is if they were using it to fool scanners I’d bet my share those crates were full of weapons.” Scott nodded he’d had the same suspicion it was a good thing they hadn’t been stopped by imperial customs or they’d have likely all been shot when those crates were cracked open. “Still I hope those weapons are for the Rebellion better than some slimy slug arming his thugs with them.”

 

“All Hutt’s are slimy, this one’s slime might just happen to be going to a good cause,” Isaac added his voice sounding darker and more intimidating through the Visor of his Mandalorian helmet. “Let’s get off this rock, Danny wants to go to Telos to get the ship fixed and I’ve got a couple bounties to run down while we are there.” Scott turned to Isaac quirking a brow. HE didn’t care for the Mandalorian’s profession but the bounties Isaac usually brought in were criminals and murderers. “Cut the disapproving dad look, Scott, their both spice dealers wanted for homicide on both Kuat and Rendili.” Scott threw up his hands in a placating Gesture as Isaac walked off toward his quarters.

 

“Well I’ll be in my room if you need me, Captain” Jackson added the captain with a snide tone. Scott didn’t really blame him he had the _Better than you_ attitude most people from the upper class of Kuat did. To be fair if he hadn’t betrayed the empire Jackson would probably be some high-level ISB agent. Scott watched Jackson leave feeling Stiles lean against his shoulder. Scott shifted his arm around Stiles rubbing up and down his bicep accepting the offered comfort and giving some in return.  

 

“Does he always have to be such a schutta?” Scott snorted shoving Stiles a bit as he made his way toward the cockpit. Hearing stiles grumbled in annoyance behind him.

 

“If he wasn’t a dick you’d hate him.” Scott pointed out as he claimed the captain’s chair. Stiles let out an indignant scoff.

 

“I do hate him.” Stiles lied he was a terrible liar Scott would have to be blind to miss the sexual tension between them. You could cut it with a vibroblade.

 

“Hate him or not you know you want to krif him,” Scott grunted as Stiles punched him in the arm.

 

“Quiet! It's a small ship, Scotty,” Stiles grumbled drawing a laugh as Scott smoothly raised the ship back into the sky.


	2. The Snarky Sarlacc

Chapter 2: _The Snarky Sarlacc_ _  
_

  


The beautiful blue-green sphere of Telos filled the view ports as the ship exited hyperspace. Unlike Denon which was practically an Imperial fortress world. The Imperial presence above Telos was a pair of Light cruisers and a few customs corvettes patrolling about scanning passing vessels. As they approached the planet the Comm light flashed indicating an incoming transmission. Scott flicked the switch opening the channel. A calm professional female voice issued forth from the speakers. “This is Telos Control to _Beacon_ come in please.”

 

Scott cleared his throat before speaking. “Yes _Beacon_ here control.” There was a brief response before the controller spoke again. Her tone of voice was unchanged as she responded.

 

“Please state your cargo and destination.” Scott sat back in his seat they didn’t have any cargo this time and with Danny needing to do some serious repair the capital city Thani was probably their best bet.

 

“No cargo just need some long-term docking in Thani to make repairs and resupply.” The Controller did not reply for a moment as the sensors alerted him the ship was being scanned by an orbital satellite. He wasn’t worried they really weren’t hauling anything.  

 

“Affirmative _Beacon,_ you are cleared to land at Thani spaceport docking bay sixty seven. Welcome back to Telos and please enjoy your stay.” The transmission cut and Scott followed the vector that was uploaded to his Navicomputer by the controllers. It was another smooth descent. The old freighter gliding to land gently on it’s landing struts. Not mag locking this time due to the Ferrocrete construction of this particular spaceport.

 

“Good old Telos, Low imperial presence, friendly locals great bars, and every type of supplies you could hope to buy. We should totally retire here, get a nice house maybe a couple dogs.” Scott chuckled it was a nice Idea and maybe something he’d consider if the Empire and a certain angry Hutt weren’t trying to kill them.        

 

“Maybe some day Stiles, if we get married and the Empire and Teemo stop trying to kill us.” Stiles gaped at him as he turned and stood up.

 

“Wait what do you mean married?” Scott ignored him as he left Stiles guessing at his meaning. It was a joke, he really shouldn’t lie to himself. He loved Stiles more than platonically but he didn’t want to risk their friendship. He’d let Stiles make the first move. Besides Scott was pretty sure Stiles was too infatuated with Jackson to ever really consider the two of them being together. He was content for Stiles to just be his best friend that’s all he really needed.     

 

“You shouldn’t play with a guys emotions like that Scott.” Stiles grumbled bumping their shoulders. Scott shrugged walking beside Stiles to meet everyone on the lower deck of their modified freighter. Isaac was in one of his usual spots sitting atop an empty crate checking over his blaster rifle. Danny and Jackson were having a quiet conversation about something Scott couldn’t quite hear they all looked at him as Scott dismounted the ladder.

 

“Alright so everyone's cut from our last Job was nine thousand credits each.” Isaac let out a low whistle his blue eyes widening. Probably thinking of what kind of ordinance that sum would buy him. Danny had one eye closed likely adding up what the parts he needed would cost them. Jackson looked unimpressed but he’d been a very wealthy man on Kuat, it wasn’t entirely surprising.  

 

“That should be enough for the parts I need,” Scott cut Danny off with a raised hand.

 

“The nine thousand is your money Danny any parts you need will come out of the rest of the take.” Which meant he and Stiles take, which was the agreement they’d made as soon as they’d gained a crew that It wasn’t fair to take the cost of ship maintenance out of the crew’s pay. They’d split what ever was left of the remaining eighteen thousand after Danny made the repairs they needed. Danny smiled, he knew most of Danny’s credits would likely go into the ship anyways. Whatever he didn’t keep for his small personal expenses and send off to his family. The ship was their home for the foreseeable future Danny wanted to keep it well maintained for all their sake. Scott and Stiles were more than happy to finance that.

 

“Well maybe I’ll pick up an astromech then I could use some help around engineering.” Scott smiled nodding to Danny as he handed out their credit’s. “I’ll need a couple weeks to get the ship back to how she’s supposed to be running. That bounty hunter that hit us on Malestare really messed up the ship.” It was a miracle Danny had managed to keep the ship running as well as it had in the months following that attack. All the jury-rigging and bypassing and precarious but effectively welded on hull plating kept the ship together. It was about time they gave the old girl a proper refit.  

 

“Take however long you need Danny, Telos is safe enough,” Scott stretched and popped his neck as a clang resonated through the ship from the main boarding ramp. No doubt the port authority coming to collect the docking fee. He stepped over unlocking and opening the hatch to reveal a short and nervous looking Sullustan at the base of the ramp.

 

“Welcome to Telos the docking fee is thirty credits for a day, one hundred fifty for a standard week.” Scott nodded stepping down the ramp as the Sulustan’s eyes went comically wide, even for his species, as Isaac now fully clad in his armor came down the ramp with the others close behind.

 

“What’s your Bi-weekly rate friend?” Scott asked pulling his credit shit from inside his coat. The Sullustan stepped back half a pace eyeing the Mandalorian fearfully. If only he knew Isaac was basically an armored puppy when you got to know him.

 

“Two-hundred credits captain.” He answered in his nervous tone shuffling on his feet uncomfortably. If a Mandalorian made him nervous he’d hate to see the poor man's reaction to a Wookiee he’d probably feint.  

 

“Sign us up for two weeks but we may be longer.” The Sullustan took the credit chit plugging it into his datapad and handing it back to Scott.  

 

“Thank you sentient for visiting Telos, and please know your ship will be secure at our facility have a nice day.” With that the Sullustan practically scurried away, drawing a huff of laughter from Jackson who tapped his knuckles across the side of Isaac’s helmet.

 

“Way to scare the poor Sullustan to death Buckethead.” Isaac shrugged crossing his arms and turning his head toward Jackson no doubt glaring at him through the T-shaped visor.

 

“ _Shabuir._ ” Isaac muttered walking away from Jackson toward the exit. “I’ll be back in a few days.” They weren’t given a chance to replay as Isaac shot into the air with his jetpack. Scott sighed. Hopefully Isaac would call them if he needed backup but he’d been a bounty hunter longer than Scott had been a smuggler he knew what he was doing.

 

“What did he call me?" Jackson asked turning to Danny. Danny gave him a look like he wasn’t going to answer but relented.

 

“A jerk is the closest direct translation but in this context? He called you a dick.” Stiles snickered at that smirking innocently when Jackson glared at him.

 

“Screw you guys I’m going to get a drink." Jackson paused turning toward Danny. "You Coming, Danny?” Jackson asked nodding toward the exit. 

 

“Nah, gotta get the parts I need so I can get to work, Maybe I’ll join you afterward,” Danny replied apologetically watching as Jackson grumbled in annoyance as he marched off.

 

“Don’t get into any bar fights! Wouldn’t want to ruin that pretty face!” Stiles called after him laughing at the raised middle finger Jackson rose over his head as he walked away.

 

“So, Scott wanna hit up whatever cantina Jackson Isn’t at?” Stiles asked slinging his arm around Scott’s shoulders and leading him toward the door. Danny was a pace behind them looking down at his datapad.

 

“You sure you don’t want to annoy him with our presence?” Stiles grinned at him mischievously but shook his head in rejection of that Idea.

 

“Nah, he’s been trapped on the ship with us for months, I’ll be nice and let him get his alone time. You, however, can’t escape me.” Scott rolled his eyes wrapping his arm around Stiles’ waist.

 

“The horror, Stuck with my best friend in a cantina.” Stiles bumped against him a bit as the walked their arms not leaving each other as they exited the space port and ventured out into the bustling city. To an outsider they might look like a pair of young lovers, Scott didn’t mind that mental image as Stiles chattered on about Telos, he’d heard all these random useless facts last time they’d been hear but he still listened. He always listened when Stiles talked. Even if he weren’t actually keeping up with his motorized mouth. He was far to wrapped up in focusing on the warm body pressed against his side.

 

“Hey, Scott.” Scott turned his head biting his lower lip and raising his brow at Stiles. Stiles gave him a knowing look he knew Scott hadn’t been paying attention but had been listening. Even if none of the words had been absorbed by his brain.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I said do you want to go to that place we hit last time? The Snarky Sarlacc? They had good food.” Scott wracked his brain remembering the place. The food had been good and it wasn’t exuberantly expensive.

 

“Better get a cab don’t think we wanna walk that far.” Stiles nodded hailing the next passing hover taxi and hopping inside finally breaking their contact as they climbed inside. He speeder was unsurprisingly piloted by a droid.

 

“Greetings Sentients! Thank you for choosing Thani taxi company what is your destination?” The droid greeted them in its programmed chipper tone. One thing Scott liked about Droids they were almost always polite. Well, the ones that were maintained and memory wiped before they became… quirky.

 

“The snarky Sarlacc Cantina,” Stiles replied scooting just close enough to Scott so that their knees were touching. Probably unintentionally so he could look the droid in the photoreceptors. Either way, Scott wasn’t going to complain about the contact.

 

“AH! An excellent choice sentient the Snarky Sarlacc has been labeled a hidden gem by the Telosian dining magazine. Tonight they are hosting live music performed by the Max Rebo Band.” The Droid turned its head back around and began to drive smoothly and safely through the traffic. Scott looked at Stiles who was currently reading a travel brochure that had been stuck in the pouch on the back of the droids seat.

 

“What are we tourists now?” Scott teased they’d been to Thani dozens of times and probably seen most of the sights of the city. Not that they’d done every activity they found on the planet Still it was Scott’s job to tease Stiles. Kept his wit sharp and Scott loved that about Stiles. Stiles wit and sharp tongue was almost as deadly as his blaster in certain situations.

 

“Here I thought we were on out honey moon Scotty,” Stiles muttered. Scott chuckled wrapping his arm around Stiles and leaning in to whisper into his ear teasingly.

 

“If we were going on our honeymoon I’d pick a more beautiful world than Telos.” Stiles blushed slightly shoving Scott with a hand on his chest.   

 

“It’s not nice to play with a guys emotions Scott.” Stiles grumbled. If only he knew how much truth was in his joking comment. He would pick a better place than Telos a superbly beautiful planet like Naboo, or if the Empire hadn’t destroyed it Alderaan. He wondered how different their lives would be. had their parents not died on Alderaan. He probably would have had the courage to actually make a move on his best friend them to tell him how he felt. For now all he had was jokes, laugh to keep yourself from crying as the old saying went.

 

The rest of the ride was quiet With Stiles occasionally asking the Droid pilot questions about things he saw in the brochure. Apparently it was camping season and the National parks were very popular destinations for tourists and locals alike. Scott had a feeling that he was going to be dragged out into the woods for an impromptu camping trip if Stiles had his way. Not that he’d mind on a ship as small as theirs they didn’t get any time for just the two of them. The speeder finally came to a halt outside the cantina. The droid swiveled it’s head to face them which was actually sort of unsettling being its body stayed facing forward.

 

“We have arrived at your destination thank you for choosing the Thani Taxi company. Your fare for today will be six credits we hope you will ride with us again.” Scott produced his credit chit sliding it into the shot in front of him paying the fare and they climbed out of the cab. A Trandoshan politely waiting for them to exit before claiming it for himself. His comically large reptilian frame barely being able to squeeze inside.

 

“So shall we go get a drink?” Scott nodded following Stiles inside. Even on a relatively civilised planet Like Telos weapons were allowed inside most cantinas. Most preferring a room full of armed patrons to droids, after all an armed sentient could drink a droid could not. The cantina was relatively empty at this hour and they easily found a table. As soon as they were seated. A beautiful female blue Twi’lek mad their way over to them. Dressed in a tasteful uniform that still showed off her figure. It did so without objectifying her however. Which was another thing Scott liked about this particular exception.

 

“Good evening gentlemen, can I start you off with something to drink?” She handed them menus giving them time to peruse for a moment. Judging by her accent she was a native to Telos she didn’t have the sort of accent Twi’leks from Ryloth did. She gave them both a polite smile her data pad in hand ready to take their order.

 

“Two Corellian Spiced Ales,” Stiles said smiling at the woman in return, they always drank the same thing spiced ale with food followed by whiskey once dinner was don and the real drinking started. There was no such thing as a “lightweight” amongst Corellians. Human’s from Corellia had genetic trait present for thousands of years that allowed them to metabolize alcohol quickly. They could still get drunk but the amount of alcohol required was about twice the amount required by non-Corellian humans.

 

“I’ll be right back with your drinks fellas.” She sashayed away leaving them to look over the menu, not that they didn’t both already know what they were going to order they were very predictable eaters. After months of ration on a ship nothing beat a good old fashioned nerf burger. The waitress returned with two pint’s of the frothing purple liquid setting one in front of each of them.

 

“You gentlemen having dinner or Ya’ll need a minute?” Scott shook his head ordering for both of them.

 

“Two double cheese nerf burger deluxes with Corellian style tubers please.” The waitress smiled at Scott approvingly retrieving their menus. She tucked them under her arm along with her tray.

 

“I’ll get that right out to ya, I’m Alora if you need anything just holler.”

 

“Thank you, Alora,” Scott replied getting another smile from the Twi’lek as she walked away. Scott turned back to Stiles to see him smirking at him.

 

“What?”

 

“She seems nice.” Scott quirked a brow that was part of her job no one liked a rude waitress.

 

“And?”

 

“She’s pretty” Scott rolled his eyes knowing where Stiles was going with this. The waitress was indeed very aesthetically pleasing. Very attractive and polite but not Scott’s type. That had nothing to doe with her species he’d dated women from multiple species before it just never panned out. Scott knew precisely why too his heart already knew what it wanted. Even if it was unobtainable.

 

“Not my type.” Stiles gave him an odd look and gestured to the bartender a rather attractive human male older than them but not by a lot.

 

“How about him?” Scott sighed rolling his eyes again.

 

“Quit it, Stiles, if I find someone who catches my interest I’ll pursue it. I don’t need help getting laid.” Stiles frowned looking offended Scott knew Stiles was only trying to help but it was tiring for the person you actively had feelings for to frequently point to other people.

 

“Just trying to help Scotty.” Scott placed his hand atop Stiles’ and gave it a squeeze.

 

“I appreciate it, but I’m okay with my sex life and relationship status at the moment.” Stiles gave him a long appraising look and nodded. Lifting his glass in a salute.

 

“Too the single life then?” Scott huffed a laugh raising his own glass.

 

“Too the single life.” He took a swig enjoying the sweet and spicy flavor on his tongue, finally releasing Stiles’ hand. Their food arrive promptly and they were both mostly quiet as the enjoyed their meal. Scott tried not to stare as stiles happily shoved the curly tubers into his mouth. The guy had terrible table manners but the unrepentant joy with which he ate was very endearing. As the night progressed and the liquor flowed. The inhibitors of both men lowered and the Cantina filled with both people and music. Stiles drug Scott out to the dance floor the two looking like any other young couple dancing to the beat of Max Rebo.

 

It was really taking all of Scott’s concentration to not be aroused by Stiles moving against him. The Content drunken smile on his face, the warmth of his whiskey-colored eyes in the dim light. The roll of his hips against Scott’s the strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. The heat of Stiles body and the bodies of the other dancers around the, The menagerie of species from across the galaxy all enjoying an evening out. Scott couldn’t help but pull Stiles against him as a massive Whiphid and her Gammorean dance partner danced past them pressing them fully together. Scott smiled as Stiles he was fully undeterred and the rhythm was intoxicating. He let himself move with Stiles their foreheads now pressed together. Eyes locked as the danced. Stiles was so close, their noses were nearly touching. Just a subtle movement and they’d be kissing.

 

Of course, that’s when Scott’s commlink began to ring. Stiles let out an audible groan as Scott tapped the ear piece. “Scott here.”

 

“Scott, it’s Isaac I think I'm gonna need some back up on this one.” Isaac’s tone was heavy he sounded tired even over the loud music Scott wondered if he’d been in a fight or running from something.  

 

“Alright, we’ll meet you back on the ship.” Stiles sank against him groaning about ruining their night. Scott tapped off his Comm and gave Stiles an apologetic shrug. “C’mon, Isaac needs our help.”

 

“Krifing needy Mandalorian’s. I better get to shoot some swoop gangers or something.” Stiles grumbled as Scott led them both out of the bar into the cool night air.                     


	3. Mandalorian Diplomacy

      Chapter 3: _Mandalorian Diplomacy_

 

It was a long, sobering and quiet cab ride. Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn’t pissed off that his date with Scott was cut off by a certain armored puppy. Scott had been about to kiss him something Stiles had wanted him to do again since they were thirteen. He’d also be lying if he said he weren’t madly in love with Scott and madly in lust with Jackson. His heart and his dick were pulling him in different directions. Not that he didn’t find Scott sexually attractive mind you. He’d krif him in a heartbeat if he asked, something about Jackson drove him nuts. In the I’m not sure if i want to blast him or krif him sense. He was utterly infuriating! However the smug Kuati challenged him, they didn’t put up with each others bullshit. They actively called each other out on it. It had produced a certain grudging respect between the two men.

 

That and the fact they had saved each other's lives on a few occasions in the couple years they’d worked together. Although Jackson had saved his life in a far more spectacular fashion. It had been on Ryloth when a particularly unpleasant Gamorrean had attempted to split Stiles in two with vibro-ax. Which had been a complete overreaction to an accidentally spilled drink. Still watching Jackson not only break the Gamorrean’s arm but decapitate him with his own ax had both been horrifying and an incredibly hot show of dominance. Jackson’s combat skill was impressive in general Stiles supposed it would have to be, to be a spy for the Galactic Empire.

 

Jackson had a lot of training, and he knew how to use it to deadly effect. He’d give every member of their crew credit for making him feel incredibly safe. In one fashion or another. Danny was honest and always had an open ear. Scott provided any emotional support he’d ever need. Jackson and Isaac could protect him from pretty much any physical threat. They hadn’t stayed alive this long by not knowing how to fight, Stiles himself would be next to useless in a fight, unable to hit the broadside of a star cruiser with his blaster if Isaac weren’t such a patient and effective instructor. It had taken time but now Stiles could at least protect himself.Which was important in their dangerous line of work.

 

Or for just existing on the outer rim of the galaxy. Stiles was broken out of his musing by an arm wrapping around his shoulders. He leaned into Scott’s touch appreciating the fact Scott could tell when he was getting swept away by his thoughts. It didn’t happen as often as it had in there youth, there were effective long-term treatments for ADHD but flare-ups still happened. Usually only when he was incredibly tired or coming down from a buzz.

 

“Do you need your medicine?” Scott asked. Stiles thought about it he probably should take it just incase Isaac for some crazy reason wanted to attempt a stealthy night raid. Still, he hadn’t brought it will him he had it on the ship.

 

“Left it in my medicine cabinet.” Scott lolled his eyes and produced a small bottle from a pouch on his belt passing it to Stiles. Of course, Scott would carry around some of his medicine just like Stiles still carried an inhaler for Scott even after his lung transplant. Stiles popped off the cap tossing two tablets in his mouth grimacing as they dissolved on his tongue leaving a sour taste there for a moment before disappearing. Scott returned the bottle to the pouch on his belt. Pulling away just slightly but keeping their knees pressed together. “Thanks, Scott.”

 

“I’ll always look out for you buddy.” Scott shrugged probably not releasing the potency of that statement. Stile turned toward the window smiling to himself. Maybe one day one of them would have the courage to just admit they were madly in love with each other. Until then they played the perpetual waiting game dancing around one another.

 

They arrived promptly back at the spaceport night having now fully set in Scott paid for their taxi and they entered the hanger where the ship was waiting. Stiles mind had quieted allowing him to properly focus Danny was on top of the ship spark flying around him as he welded new armored plates over a previously damaged section of the ship. Danny had probably started working as soon as he got parts. Isaac was leaning against the hull an ugly black scorch mark on his breastplate that hadn’t been there before. They hurried over Scott giving him a concerned look.

 

“I’m fine ori’vod armor blocked the hit, blasters can't get through beskar’gam.” Scott nodded locking eyes with Isaac briefly before leaning against the ship next to him. Concern was clear on Scott’s face but nothing about Isaac’s facial expression or posture showed signs of injury and if he were injured Jackson would be fussing over his wound, not standing on top of the ship passing Danny tools.

 

“So what happened?” Isaac scoffed crossing his arms his jaw set in frustration. He looked incredibly annoyed by whatever had transpired. Which would lead Stiles to the conclusion he’d thought this bounty would be easy and he’d hit one hell of a snag. It had to have been quite a snag too or he’d have still handled it.

 

“Oh nothing much, the two dini'la I was hunting had a kriffing Droideka as a bodyguard.” Scott clearly didn’t know what a Droideka was but Stiles did. They were incredibly dangerous droids from the Clone Wars even the Jedi feared them and rightfully so.

 

“Seriously? A destroyer droid? Those things may as well be a light tank. You’re lucky to be alive.” Isaac nodded in agreement to Stiles statement. If his bounty had that kind of protection it was pretty obvious why Isaac wanted help.

 

“Hence why I want the three of you for backup. No offense to Danny but he’s not much of a fighter. A genius with machines, and computers yes. I won’t risk his skin on a mission like this while our ship needs this kind of repairs. Luckily Danny was able to use data from my helmet scanner to figure out a few ways to pierce its shields.”

 

“You thinking with their for multiplier out of the picture they’ll surrender?” Scott asked almost sounding hopeful. Isaac simply shrugged.

 

“Maybe, if not their worth just as much as corpses one-hundred-thousand either way.” Scott’s eyes went comically wide that was a lot of money they could buy a new ship for that.  “Even split five ways it’s a nice payout.” Isaac lowered his voice. “And we can finally get Danny that Astromech droid he’s been wanting for his birthday next week.”

 

“Wait are you telling me you took this bounty so you could buy Danny a birthday present?” Stiles gaped at the Mandalorian as he shrugged. Who was this imposter and what had he done with Isaac? He’d never seen Isaac do something that sweet. That he could remember anyway in his current state of shock

 

“It’s a practical gift, for him and the crew as a whole.” Scott smiled at Isaac in an approving almost paternal fashion. It really would be a sweet gesture and the practicality was there. When it came down to It Danny was the hardest working member of their crew and none of them really gave him the appreciation he deserved. Other than Jackson but they’d been best friends since childhood.

 

“That’s really sweet Isaac.” The Mandalorian shrugged again smiling to himself just a bit. He reached over grabbing his rifle. And slinging it over his shoulder concealing his facial expression behind his helmet.

 

“They won’t expect me to return so soon with backup, should catch them off guard. Are you in?” Stiles nodded almost in perfect sync with Scott. Jackson turned and climbed down off the ship Isaac had probably commed him through his helmet.

 

“For the record, this is a stupid Idea,” Jackson said opening what looked like a simple attache case and revealing the broken down parts of a powerful sniper rifle. Stiles watched in amazement as he quickly assembled it and gestured for Isaac to take the lead. They fell in step behind Isaac climbing into a rented speeder and zipping out of town to the edge of one of the many National parks on Telos.

 

\---

 

“Well go on foot from here, they're holed up in a cabin about a klick south of here. I destroyed their speeder and nailed one of them with a tracker dart so at least one of them is still there if he didn’t opt to remove his own leg.” Stiles grimaced at that image, Isaac like many hunters used a type of tracker that would explode if tampered with. Without being deactivated from its original source. The only way safely around it was amputation of the limb. It was cruel but it wasn’t like these guys were upstanding citizens Stiles had read their rap sheets. They’d murdered a lot of innocent people for some really freaky science experiment and other less savory practices.

 

“The Gand is the dangerous one, the Rodian is a coward and hides behind the droid, we take out the droid and the Gand and the Rodian will surrender. “ Scott nodded as Isaac took point. His heavy blaster rifle scanning ahead of them as they slowly approached the cabin under cover of darkness. Luckily they all had a pair of low-light goggles so they could see. The cabin was a squat wooden structure, the wreck of an airspeeder still smoking in front of it while a very frazzled looking Rodian desperately worked to repair it. The Gand was crouched behind a makeshift barricade eyes scanning the horizon but without any sort of optics on his rifle it was unlikely he’d spotted them. They had a good view from their current position in an outcropping of rocks. Jackson took a prone position propping his rifle up on a rock and surveying the area.

 

“Looks like they got some more back up,” Jackson whispered. “Six Weequay looks like mercs, the Droideka in stuck to the Rodain. I’ll cover you three from here.” Scott nodded tapping Stiles on the shoulder. Stiles drew his trusty X-30, an accurate and potent blaster that was excellent and punching through body armor. It also had a range comparable to a rifle. Numbers weren’t precisely in their favor but surprise was.

 

“Wait for the explosion,” Isaac whispered over the Comm. Scott and Stiles ducked behind a thick fallen tree close enough now to be in comfortable range for their weapons. The Mercenaries were evenly dispersed around the building forming a perimeter of makeshift barricades. Hired goons but not the cheap useless kind. Or at least Stiles thought so, he wasn’t a military tactician like Isaac or Jackson.  

 

Stiles watched as Isaac snuck behind their enemy and gently rolled a spherical object under the Droideka’s feet. A grenade. There were a few seconds of almost complete silence before a lough whump and a bright flash resonated through the forest. The merc’s caught off guard by the surprise attack began randomly firing into the woods. The Rodian shriek in horror having been spared by the Droideka’s shields containing the grenade blast. He dove into the damaged speeder snapping off shots wildly. The night lit up with a display of blazing red bolts.

 

One of the mercenaries dropped Dead as a green bolt streaked through his skull Isaac appeared on the roof raining down fully automatic blaster fire from his weapon a hail of red energy sending the mercenaries scrambling for cover and herding them right into the waiting blasters of Scott and Stiles. They both rose and opened fire simultaneously. Red and green bolts lancing forth from the barrels of their pistols catching the Weequay in a deadly cross fire, the fire fight was over almost as soon as it started with the Gand and Rodian throwing their hands up in surrender. Isaac swiftly moved hopping down from his perch and ordering them down to the ground at gunpoint as the two smugglers walked over the strewn corpses of the mercenaries. Stiles saw Scott grimace out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t like killing people, but It was a kill or be killed galaxy. In a fight like this stunning, them would have been ineffective. Not only were they wearing body armor, but Weequay were surprisingly resistant to stun weapons. Now having Stile and Scott’s blaster’s pointing at the captives. Isaac knelt down locking binders around their wrists and hauling them up to their knees. The Gand clicked and hissed at them angrily in its native tongue while the Rodian shook with terror.

 

“Well, that went better than I thought.” No sooner had the words left his mouth when Stiles felt a sudden stinging pain between his shoulder blades and he was thrown forward into the dirt. Everything seemed to slow down his vision blurring he vaguely heard the sound of Isaac’s blaster going full auto on someone, His vision swam as he was rolled over a firm pressure on his back and a sharp sting as something was jabbed into his neck. The last thing Stiles saw before his vision went dark was Scott’s terrified face.         


	4. The Force

Chapter 4: _The Force_

 

Scott barley caught sight of dying mercenary out of the corner of his eye as he raised his blaster an fired. The crimson bolt striking Stiles between the shoulder blades and sending him hurtling to the ground with a shocked gasp. He’d been too slow to act, Stiles had been shot.

 

“Kriffing hut’uun!” Isaac, bellowed as he leveled his blaster and opened fire on the fallen mercenary holding down the trigger until there was nothing but a pile of ash remaining. Scott Dropped to his knees turning Stiles over locking eyes with him as horror filled his body. He put pressure on the wound futilely. Overcome with sadness and remorse as Stiles eyes glossed over. Isaac jabbed a stimpack into Stiles’s neck but the wound was fatal. Stiles was going to die.

 

“No, no, no, Stiles!” The ground shook as if his voice had been amplified like a sonic blaster. Everything fell away, time seemed to stop. He could see it, a flicker of life still inside Stiles body. He focused on it pouring every fiber of his will into preserving that spark. The whole world seemed to shake he could perceive objects rising off the ground, heard the windows of the Cabin shatter. He could see the life ebb back into Stiles, the spark igniting to a steadily crackling flame. Beneath his very fingers he felt Stiles wound begin to partial close, before reality rushed back and everything crashed back to the ground. Isaac and Jackson were looking at him he couldn’t see Isaac’s face, but Jackson’s was filled with disbelief and shock. Scott could still feel Stiles he was alive but barely he still needed medical attention.

 

“Get him to a med center we’ll deal with these scum.” Jackson finally spoke breaking the silence first. Scott Nodding walking off into the night with stiles clasped in his arms. He made it to the speeder and drove at max speed toward the nearest medical center.

 

\---

 

Jackson turned to the two shocked captives and then looked to Isaac. “They saw what Scott just did. We can’t risk that getting to the Empire.” Before Isaac could respond Jackson shot both the Gand and Rodian cleanly through the head with his blaster pistol. With the same ruthless efficiency and lack of hesitation the Empire had drilled into him. Both fell dead smoke billowing from holes in their foreheads.  

 

“Scott will be furious if he finds out what we’ve done.” Isaac pointed out picking over the Weequay mercenaries and putting a bolt through each of their craniums as well just incase. They couldn’t afford witnesses.

 

“I’d rather him be angry or disappointed with our actions, than dead at the end of an inquisitor’s lightsaber. Or worse Vader’s.” Isaac nodded in agreement finding the code cylinder to the speeder that must’ve belonged to the mercs. He loaded their bounties into and motioned to Jackson.

 

“You’re right, let’s get these bodies turned in and go check on Stiles.” Jackson climbed in opposite Isaac. Sticking his rifle between the seats. _You better not die, Stiles, who’d call me out on my bantha poo doo._

 

\----

 

The first emergency medical facility listed on the speeders computer was actually a small private practice but Scott didn’t have time to really care. He punched the alert to the on Call doctor that he was on his way as the speeder slowed to a halt in front of the squat unassuming building. An older human male with dark skin wearing a traditional doctors uniform rushed out to meet him helping lift stiles limp but still breathing form from the speeder. “What happened.?” The Doctor asked as they entered the practice and Into the back room which was dominated by a Bacta Tank and exam table.

 

“He was shot center of the back between his shoulders.” Scott managed to get out as he bit back the emotion that threatened to rip through his body. The doctor deftly cut Stiles’ shirt from his back examining the wound. His face went grim but he stared curiously at his medical scanner.

“This young man should be dead.” he whispered almost imperceptibly. The doctor was clearly baffled but seemed unfazed by the seemingly miraculous circumstances. “I’ll need to perform surgery to repair the damage to his spine, please wait outside.” Scott wanted to argue but did as he was asked slumping into a chair. Taking in a deep breath and letting himself cry. He had nearly just had one of the most important people in his life die in his arms. He’d only saved him by using powers he didn’t understand or know how to control. Powers the Empire wanted to kill him for. After he finally let his emotions all flow out and finally calmed down he sat and waited. It may have been hours or minutes but it felt like millennia as he sat staring at the durasteel door leading back to the exam room.

 

At some point, Jackson had commed inquiring about Stiles’ condition but he didn’t have any news to give him. Scott had insisted Jackson and Isaac return to the ship and rest. There was no reason for them to all sit here waiting. Jackson grudgingly agreed. daylight had begun to filter through the buildings transparisteel windows before the doctor finally emerged. He looked drained and older than he had when Scott had first caught a glimpse of his face.

 

“Your friend is a very fortunate young man, He’ll make a full recovery. He’ll have a small cybernetic section to his spinal cord but he won’t lose any motor function. He’ll still need to spend another seven or so hours in a bacta tank but he’s in no danger.” Scott let out a sigh of relief practically melting out of his seat. The doctor gave him a polite comforting smile. “I’m doctor Deaton,

 

“Scott,”

 

“Well Scott I must say in all my years as a medical professional I’ve never seen a human survive a wound like that. It should have killed him in minutes.” Scott swallowed thickly he had no Idea what to say to that. So he blurted out the first thing to come to his head.

 

“He’s always been lucky.” The doctor gave him an inquisitive look. Eyes raking over Scott, feeling as if they were looking through him. Scott felt exposed like a raw nerve like he couldn’t hide anything from the older male. The feeling quickly abated and the man's gaze averted looking down at his datapad.

 

“Or perhaps it was simply the will of the force?” Scott froze, there were many species that still worship the Force as a religion but something about the phrasing felt oddly familiar. Something he’d read in a very dusty old book his mother had. It was a Jedi saying. That was impossible was this Doctor a Jedi? He didn’t feel any different to Scott. However Scott didn’t know how to tell really sometimes he got feelings about people. Nothing from this man though.

 

“If you believe in that sort of thing.” Scott deflected drawing a wry smile from the Doctor. As If he’d just passed a test or answered a hard question.

 

“You should go home get some rest.” Deaton looked down at his Datapad. “Stiles will be fine, you are listed as his emergency contact and I’ll comm you as soon as he ready to be released.

 

“How much do I owe you and your clinic?” The doctor shook his head waving him off.

 

“The Telosian taxpayers fund the medical system here. Even for offworlders.” Scott nodded standing on legs that felt more like boulders.

 

“Thank you, doctor.”

 

“Just doing my job, I’ll see you later this afternoon. May the Force be with you.” Scott stopped at the door turning back to the Doctor. He was either with the rebellion, or part of a religion but he didn’t wear any religious iconography. He certainly didn’t seem like a rebel agent. In this day and age, the only other people who’d use that farewell were the Jedi.

 

“You too.” Scott had to fight his desire to collapse from exhaustion as he piloted the speeder back to the hanger. He grimaced at the blood upon the Seat. The rental company wouldn't like that.

 

\-----        

 

As soon as he entered the ship he was immediately bombarded with questions from the crew until he held up a hand stopping them. “One at a time.” Scott pleaded he was too drained to process all the words being thrown at him at once.

 

“How’s Stiles?” Danny asked which was probably the main question they were all trying to ask.

 

“He’ll have a little cybernetic implant in his back reattaching his spinal cord but otherwise he’ll be released in seven hours.” Danny nodded not questioning further and the other two knew the reason for Stiles’ miraculous recovery. Scott shuffled off toward his quarters opening the door and face planting on the bed. He didn’t even Realize Jackson was standing there until he heard the ex-Imperial clear his throat.

 

“Are you alright?” Jackson asked taking a seat on the edge of his bed. Scott sat up looking at him searchingly. He wasn’t really sure if he was ok. The doctor he’d stumbled upon might just be a Jedi, Stiles almost died in his arms and he tapped into terrifying power he barely understood. He needed to sleep for a few hours refresh his brain he was emotionally and physically drained.

 

“No, I’m not. I nearly lost my best friend, I called on a power I barely understand to save his life and that doctor I took Stiles too may very well be a Jedi.” Jackson nodded not seeming all that shocked about the Jedi doctor thing, the universe tended to have a sense of humor like that.

 

“Just remember you aren’t alone in this,” Jackson stood up clasping Scott’s shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze. “Get some sleep captain. We can worry about your force problem once our crew is back in one piece.” Scott nodded watching as Jackson left the door hissing shut behind him. He finally let his head hit his pillow and fell swiftly to sleep.

 

\---

 

Precisely seven hours later, if his chrono was to be trusted his commlink began to chirp. Scott picked it up expectantly. “Hello?” His voice was still heavy from sleep but he felt a lot better than he had.

 

“Scott Doctor Deaton here, I just woke Stiles and pulled him out of the Kolto tank. He’s suffering a little drowsiness from the bacta tank but other than that is in perfect health.” Scott let out a relieved sigh nearly jumping to his feet.

 

“I’ll be right there.” Scott grabbed his duffle bag remembering Stiles would be missing a shirt. Scott always had a spare change of clothes in his bag he slung it over his shoulder  

 

“Don’t rush he’s asleep at the moment.” Deaton cut the connection and Scott stood up cracking his joints and making his way out of his room. His crew were nowhere to be seen but he could hear them moving about the ship. There was no need for all of them to go rushing to the clinic besides he needed to talk to Stiles and Deaton privately. He exited the ship and then the spaceport. Taking the rented land speeder and driving to the clinic. The traffic was rather heavy early evening and many of Thani’s citizens were just getting off work. Scott patiently navigated through the streets hopping out of the speeder and entering the clinic at a brisk pace.

 

Deaton was stepping out of the exam room as he crossed the threshold. His duffle over his shoulder. Deaton waved him into the exam room. Stiles was sleeping soundly on the exam table covered by a thin blanket. Scott smiled at the sight just watching the steady rise and fall of his chest for a moment. “I’ll give the two of you some privacy.” Deaton said stepping into his office and closing the door. Scott crossed the room to Stiles bedside taking his hand and letting out a relieved sigh. Stiles stirred after a few moments blinking his eyes open slowly taking a moment to realize where he was. He turned toward Scott and smiled.

 

“Hey,” Stiles said lamely.

 

“Hey” Scott replied just as lamely. “How do you feel?” Stiles let out a yawn stretching and sitting up but not letting go of Scott’s hand. The blanket fell away and Scott had to force his eyes to stay locked on Stiles’ face and not his bare torso.

 

“Pretty good for a guy who got shot in the back, a guy who’s lucky his best friend has force powers to save his ass.” Scott raised a brow had Deaton told him or had Stiles felt it. “I felt my life slipping away like I was falling into an abyss. Then all of a sudden I felt, you. I knew it was you, pulling me back then it all went white. Like I was in an empty white room, but it was safe and warm warm and felt like you were standing right there but I couldn’t see you. Then I woke up in the bacta tank.” Stiles had seen all that while he was unconscious? That was impressive.Was it some kind of side effect from whatever Scott had done to save Stiles? His unconscious mind trying to process it all?

 

“It was really vivid, like a dream but a lucid one that stuck around after I woke up.” Stiles paused turning toward Scott fully. Never releasing his hand. “So uhh thanks for saving my life,” Before Scott could reply Stiles pulled him forward and connected their lips. It caught him fully of guard just like their first kiss had when they were thirteen. He returned the kiss gently threading his fingers through Stiles hair and letting out a content and relieved sigh. It was brief kiss and when they pulled apart they were both smiling at one another.

 

“Took us long enough huh?” Stiles laughed at that, dragging Scott forward into a tight hug.

 

“If I knew it’d take getting shot for me to realize you felt the same way I’d have done it sooner.” Scott sighed pulling Stiles tighter looking down at his smooth back. There was no indication he’d even been hurt. No scar, just smooth skin, Scott thanked the force for the Vratix and their discovery of Bacta for that and whatever genius invented the cybernetics that had saved Stiles from being crippled.  

 

“Not Funny,” Scott grumbled pulling back to stare at Stiles. This time allowing his eyes to rake over his whole body.

 

“Can we go home? I stink of bacta,” Which wasn’t actually bad smell it was sweet almost citrus like. Stiles didn’t smell like Stiles though. Which made the scent less pleasing.

 

“Yeah” Scott opened the bag and handed Stiles on of his shirts. Stiles slid it over his head smiling at the fact it was Scott’s shirt.

 

“Already stealing each other's clothes.” Scott rolled his eyes helping Stiles to his feet. Stiles seemed to have his normal level of motor control. He was able to walk and stand just fine. Which was a small miracle in of itself? Deaton appeared again when Stiles was fully dressed and ready to leave.

 

“You two should get some rest Scott, you should come visit me again. I think we need to talk.” Scott nodded. He had a lot of questions for Deaton. If he were a Jedi or just a rebel agent. Either way, Deaton was a curiosity Scott couldn't pass up.


	5. It’s About TIme

Chapter 5: _It’s About TIme_

 

Stiles was glad he wasn’t dead. He was even more glad that he and Scott had finally pulled their heads out of their asses and realized they were in love. He loved that he could hold Scott’s hand and snuggle with him knowing that it wasn’t just platonic. Stiles was in a pretty great mood for a guy who was nearly dead a few hours ago. Despite the after-effects of the bacta tank making him drowsy, all he wanted was some alone time with Scott. Which he really hoped the crew would give him. Isaac likely wouldn’t mother hen over him, neither would Jackson. Danny, on the other hand, was probably his second best friend. One who had a tendency to repulsorlift around when he thought you needed him. Which was usually a good thing but not right now.  

 

Scott wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulders as they went inside, entering the hanger. The ship was a welcoming sight. It had been his home for years now, Scott led them up the ramp where they were greeted by the others. “Good he isn’t dead.” Jackson snarked looking up from one of the Sofas in the lounge where he was reading his datapad. “Glad you’re alright Stiles.” Stiles smiled at Jackson leaning heavily and sleepily against Scott.

 

“Good to see you on your feet ner’vod, gar shuk meh kyrayc.” Stiles had to let his brain process the Mandalorian, my brother, you’re no use to me dead? Something like that. Isaac had forced them all to learn at least some of his language. Although to be fair it was pretty easy to pick up.

Stiles was about 91.5% sure that’s what Isaac had said.

 

Danny slid down the ladder from the upper deck striding across the room to envelop Stiles in a tight hug. Stiles melted against him. Most because he was too tired to keep himself upright under his own power. Also because he liked Danny’s hugs. “Don’t get shot anymore.” Danny sternly chastised. Stiles scoffed rolling his eyes. It wasn’t like he’d done it on purpose. Danny broke he hug squeezing Stiles biceps as he stepped back.

“Thanks, guys, I’m gonna get some sleep I’m exhausted.” They all nodded going back to what they were doing before. Stiles slumped back against Scott. “Get me to a bed captain.” Scott kissed him just a gentle peck on the lips and helped him toward his quarters. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Jackson passing Isaac a credit chit. _Assholes._

 

Scott bypassed Stiles door and they entered the captain’s quarters instead. Stiles would not complain about sleeping in Scott’s bed, preferably with Scott. Stiles sat on the edge of the bed leaning down to untie his boots before kicking them off. Scott toed off his own boots and Stiles eyes were laser focused on him as undressed. Scott was… alright Scott McCall was a very sexy man. Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off him as he stripped down to his underwear. Revealing expanses of tanned tattooed skin. His body was fantastic muscular and athletic without being ridiculously musclebound.  His abs were what really had Stiles eyes that trail of dark hair disappearing beneath the waistband of Scott’s underwear. He was struck with the urge to drop to his knees and peel the underwear off. That was until he let out a jaw-cracking yawn his body reminding him he was very tired.

 

“You can ogle me all you want later, for now, you need rest.” Stiles pouted really wanting to fool around with his… boyfriend? That seemed a woefully inadequate description of what Scott was to him. Stiles grudgingly agreed, peeling off his pants but keeping Scott’s shirt on. He climbed under the covers burying his face in Scott’s pillow and taking a deep breath. Scott smelled so good. “Scoot over.” Stiles grudgingly slid over letting Scott manhandle him so that he was the big spoon.

 

Stiles let out a content sigh at the feeling of Scott’s warm body being pressed against his. He entangled tier legs and pulled Stiles close arm around his middle. This was the first time they’d cuddled in years. He’d forgotten how much he’d missed it. Scott was like the best cuddler. He was so warm and comfy. Of course, he might just be biased but he couldn’t help it. Scott was the best. Stiles was 100% team Scott. “G’night Scott.”

 

“Get some sleep, I’m not going anywhere.” At that Stiles sifted as close as he could to Scott’s warm and closed his eyes. Letting the sound of Scott’s breathing and the fingertips rubbing across his chest lure him into a deep sleep.

 

\---

 

Scott woke up to the lean musculature of Stiles’ back pressed against his chest. Radiating warmth through the thin shirt. He let out a content sigh, pulling Stiles closer and burying his nos in Stiles’ hair. Stiles grumbled rolling over and nuzzling against Scott’s chest. “Good morning,” Scott muttered his voice heavy with sleep.

“Morning” Stiles replied wrapping around Scott like a giant Dianoga. He smiled hididing  itagainst his best friend's scalp Stiles was adorable when he was behaving like a sleepy clingy mynok. “I think I’m moving into your quarters it’s way warmer, and you make a good body pillow.” Scott laughed lightly, kissing Stiles on top of the head.

 

“I’d be okay with that.” Stiles drew back angling his head to kiss Scott slowly and lazily their tongues sleepily dancing across one another's mouth. The warmth of affection settling into Scott’s chest and contentment settling into his bones. When Stiles finally broke the kiss he was smiling like the dork he was with his hair mussed and his cheeks flushed. “You look adorable” Stiles scoffed shoving Scott onto his back and lying on top of him. His head resting against Scott’s chest.

 

“Shut up and cuddle me dork” Scott let out a faux long-suffering sigh wrapping both his arms around Stiles. He slid one of his hand under the thin shirt rubbing up and down Stiles back. Stiles trailed kisses along Scott’s throat eliciting a quiet groan from the Captain. Scott relaxed more than content to let Stiles explore. His groans growing more pronounced as Stiles grew bolder. Adding scrapes of his teeth and small bites across the vulnerable skin.

 

“Stiles” Scott groaned his hand cupping the back of Stiles' head his thumb caressing the short hairs at the base of his skull in encouragement. Emboldened by the encouragement Stiles ventured lower. Marking a path of small bite marks and dark bruises along Scott’s collar bones. He let out a shuddering gasp his back arching as Stiles clever tongue swirled around one of his nipples. Stiles chuckled repeating the action on the opposite nub eliciting a similar reaction. Scott was now achingly hard in his underwear, a wet spot forming at the head of his engorged member.

 

Stiles continued his exploration of Scott’s torso working his way down Scott’s toned abdomen pausing to look up at him with a filth grin, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He paused above the waistband of the underwear, that was struggling to contain Scott’s arousal. Without further preamble, Stiles slid Scott’s underwear down, his cock springing free to land on his stomach with a wet slap.

 

“Krif, you’ve got a big cock, Scott.” Stiles admired his fist wrapping tightly around the shaft and pulling back the foreskin to unveil the leaking glans. “Beautiful.” He mused and he gave a few experimental strokes gathering the precum at the top of his fist before giving it a taste. Scott groaned as Stiles let out a pleased moan and finally had mercy on his lover taking the engorged member into the warm slick confines of his mouth.  

 

“Oh, krif.” Scott had to use all of his willpower to keep himself from ramming his entire shaft down Stiles' throat as his body was overloaded by sensation. Stiles was incredibly enthusiastic as he began bobbing his head taking as much of Scott as he dared into his mouth. His tongue dancing restlessly around the head on the upward motion of his head. The captain groaned both his hands resting on the back of Stiles’ head not forcing him down but resting there, fingernails scratching at Stiles Scalp in encouragement. “That feels so good Stiles.” Scott managed between gasps and moans as Stiles increased his pace and attended to what his mouth couldn't reach with his fist. Jerking in a corkscrew motion as he sucked. Scott’s fingers dug into the sheets as Stiles worked him into a frenzy. His orgasm rapidly approaching.

 

“Stiles gonna cum.” Stiles only reply was a pleased hum as he redoubled his effort and with a final shout, Scott erupted into Stiles waiting mouth. Scott spasmed his body rising off the bed holding onto Stiles' head for purchase as his orgasm rocked through his body. Once he’d regained enough of his senses he pulled Stiles up into a deep kiss not minding the taste of himself on Stiles' tongue. He poured affection and raw desire into the kiss shifting Stiles slightly smaller frame beneath him as he dominated his mouth. Scott finally broke the kiss keeping their foreheads pressed together and smiling at Stiles.

 

“Your Turn.”

 

\---

 

Stiles sat up letting Scott pull the shirt over his head. He could still taste Scott’s cum in his mouth a fact that had him incredibly turned on. He was ecstatic they got to do this now, that he was allowed to have Scott like this. Frankly, it was about kriffing time. Stiles had fantasized about having sex with Scott a million times in a trillion different ways. He knew Scott well enough to know his desire to please a partner meant he would probably try anything Stiles suggested. Right now what was on Stiles mind was the glorious ass of Scott McCall.

 

“Ok forgive the horrible porn dialogue, but sit on my face and suck my dick.” Scott Raised a brow at him a surprised and intrigued look crossing his perfectly crooked face. With a shrug, Scott complied swinging around so his ass was perched just above Stiles’ face. He took a moment to appreciate Scott’s beautiful ass briefly losing all his concentration as Scott’s mouth closed over his cock. Oh krif, how did people possibly focus enough to do this? Stiles groaned hardening his resolves on spreading Scott’s cheeks to reveal his slightly hairy hole. With the same enthusiasm, he’d used on Scott’s cock he gave Scott’s hole a tentative lick. Smirking and letting out a moan as Scott moaned around his cock.

 

He dove in lapping at Scott’s hole with long drags of his tongue occasionally teasing the rim with the tip of his tongue. He listened to the auditory queues from Scott and was pretty sure he was doing something right because the more he licked Scott’s ass the more vigor Scott put into sucking his dick. Which in his opinion was an awesome trade. It was very difficult to keep his attention on the task at hand, Scott was doing a really good job of trying to make him cum which wasn’t what Stiles had planned. Although he’d have been content with making Scott cum from a fantastic rimjob and blowing his own load in Scott’s mouth he really, really wanted to fuck Scott.              

 

 

“Lie on your back.” Scott reluctantly pulled off Stiles cock which was really awesome. The fact Scott had been enjoying what he was doing was amazingly flattering. Scott lie down next to him watching Stiles expectantly as he slipped between Scott’s legs. He took a brief moment to admire Scott’s naked form before raising Scott’s legs so his Knees were even with his shoulders. “Do you have lube.” Scott rolled his eyes in a ‘duh Stiles’ Fashion and passed him a small tube from the table beside the bed Stiles applied the liquid to his fingers warming it a bit.

 

“I really like where this is going,” Scott said smirking at him hotly. Stiles smiled glad they were both on the same page. He wasted no time beginning to prepare Scott. The Made out lazily as Stiles worked his way up to three fingers stretching Scott and playing with his prostate. He thoroughly enjoyed the sounds Scott was making the more attention he gave the sensitive bundle of nerves. “Stiles, c’mon stop teasing me.” Stiles chuckled evilly moving between Scott’s legs and lubing up his cock.

 

He placed his hand on Scott’s chest rubbing soothing circles across his pecs as he slid in about half way watching Scott’s face for any indication of discomfort. He gave Scott a moment to adjust and slid the rest of the way in when he nodded. “Krif, you are tight.” Scott reeled him in for a deep kiss experimentally rocking his hips back and groaning in pleasure.

 

“Give it to me Stiles.” Never able to deny Scott anything he drew back thrusting into Scott. It was a bit clumsy at first but once they found their rhythm it was amazing. Scott’s ass was incredible, the way Scott writhed beneath him, his head thrown back and a cacophony of beautiful sounds pouring from his mouth was perfect. Scott was perfect, and there was no way he was going to last much longer like this. He was determined to outlast Scott though.

 

“Go, on Scott cum for me baby.” Stiles gripped Scott’s cock tightly stroking him in time with the thrust of his hips with a with a shuddering gasp Scott erupted spraying cum across his own chest some even landing on his face. The sight and the spasming of Scott’s body were enough to drive Stiles over the edge as well. With a final thrust, he buried himself to the hilt collapsing into Scott’s arms as he emptied himself into Scott.

 

They lie there for a while holding each other tightly enjoying their afterglow. “About kriffing time!” Isaac shouted from somewhere in the ship’s hold. Stiles blushed hiding his face against Scott’s chest. They really needed to soundproof this compartment.   

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my content Look me up on [Tumblr!](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/) Also you can show your support through kudos and Comments! Also in a few [in other ways](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/post/170587669119/greeting-friends-if-you-enjoy-my-content-and-want)!


End file.
